


Use The Sleeves Of My Sweater (Let’s Have An Adventure)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, HARRY WEARS LOUIS' JERSEY AND RIDES HIM WHOOP, HELLO HERE'S ANOTHER FROM ME, M/M, Riding, it has the usual stuff in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets his eyes roam up and down Harry’s body, and by the time he glances back up at Harry’s face he sees that the younger boy is now full-on smirking. Louis’ eyes narrow. “You’re wearing my jersey.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“And nothing else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(harry rides louis while wearing his jersey, that it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use The Sleeves Of My Sweater (Let’s Have An Adventure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessedmak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Największy fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039262) by [carietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta)



> this is for alissa, because she’s the sweetest and she puts up with my nearly-constant whining about the seeming lack of top louis in this fandom recently. also because i told her about this unwritten non-soulmate soulmate au that i have in mind, and now we both get sad every time we hear ‘this is gospel.’ sorry about that, alissa! here’s some porn to make it up to you? also i hope it isn’t too obvious that i wrote this in between watching shameless and getting distracted by the internet in general *nervous laughter*
> 
> title from ‘sweater weather’ by the neighbourhood.

The first thing Louis notices when he steps into their living room is that there’s a chair.

This shouldn’t be odd, really, because ever since Harry discovered online shopping he’s been buying things for their flat like a mad man, but there’s also the fact that the chair looks familiar. Very familiar, actually. Louis’ pretty sure he’s already sat on that chair.

“Hey, Lou. I thought I heard you come in,” he hears Harry say, but he’s too busy trying to figure the chair out to form a response other than a distracted, “yeah.” Harry isn’t deterred, it seems. “How was the meeting?”

Louis frowns. “It was okay, think they finally accepted the fact that even though I’m a businessman now, I’m still a 22-year-old lad who won’t put a suit on.” He tears his gaze from the chair, finally, still confused. “Harry, is this the same chair from—shit.”

Harry is leaning against the doorway of their living room, arms casually crossed over his chest. His expression looks innocent enough, but Louis can see the hints of a smirk there, like Harry’s trying his hardest to hold it in. “Shame. I would’ve loved to see you in a suit.”

“I—” Louis cuts himself off, presses his lips tightly for a moment. He lets his eyes roam up and down Harry’s body, and by the time he glances back up at Harry’s face he sees that the younger boy is now full-on smirking. Louis’ eyes narrow. “You’re wearing my jersey.”

“Yep.”

“And nothing else.”

“Not true. I have boxers on.” Harry pushes himself from the doorframe and lifts the hem of the jersey, showing Louis tiny black boxers that leave very little to the imagination. Not that Louis needs to imagine anything—he’s seen Harry’s lovely cock plenty of times before, thank you very much.

“Okay,” Louis says, voice slow and just a tiny bit careful. Harry is obviously planning something. He waves a hand at the chair, asks, “Is this the same chair from the video?”

“What video?” Harry asks innocently, the corners of his lips quirking up for just a second before settling back into a neutral expression.

“The one of me and John talking about our plans for the Rovers.”

“Oh.” Harry smiles slowly, mischievously, and it’s an expression that he obviously got from Louis. “And what if it is?”

“I’m not so sure yet,” Louis says, dropping down on the chair despite himself. It’s been a long day of meetings and he’s tired, and the chair is comfy and _right there_ , so. “If you bought it, or even borrowed it, then I see no problem with that. Now if you stole it.” He trails off, lifting an eyebrow at the younger boy.

Harry manages to hold his gaze for all of three seconds before he bursts out into giggles, bending over in half, shoulders shaking. Louis can’t stop the fond smile that comes onto his face even if he tried. Harry looks up after his giggles have died down, and he wipes at his eyes. “I didn’t steal it, Lou, Christ. Why the fuck would I steal a chair? No, I bought it, actually.”

“You bought the chair?”

“Yeah, but.” Harry shrugs. “That’s not exactly the same chair in the video. I just looked for a similar one online.”

Louis is a little confused. “And why would you do that?”

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes, as though Louis’ an idiot for even asking. Instead of answering, though, he just walks over towards Louis and straddles the older man’s lap. Louis’ eyes widen slightly in surprise, even as his hands automatically find their place on Harry’s hips, as natural as breathing. Louis likes that—likes knowing that they fit together effortlessly.

He’s ripped from his thoughts by Harry leaning down and breathing into his ear, “Have you seen yourself in that video?”

Louis huffs a breath. “I’ve watched it once after we filmed it, yes.”

“Well, do you realize how hot you looked there?” Harry murmurs into the shell of his ear, and Louis lets out a surprised bark of laughter. Harry pulls away and pouts at him, smacking him on the chest. “Quit laughing, I’m trying to seduce you.”

“Stop saying such ridiculous things, then,” Louis says, grinning. “And seducing me, eh? I’m going to be honest here and say that I was pretty much gone the moment I saw you in my jersey.” He tugs at the sleeves of the jersey, the red looking pretty on Harry. But then again, Louis thinks Harry looks good in anything.

Harry wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously. Louis is also ridiculously endeared. “So my plan’s working, then?”

“Depends on what exactly your plan is,” Louis says, raising an eyebrow. “If it’s just seducing me then yes, it’s working. You didn’t even have to try.”

Harry giggles. “Good.” He leans down, then, and Louis doesn’t really have much time to react before soft lips are pressing against his. Louis responds immediately, reaching up behind Harry so that he can tangle his fingers through the hair on the back of the younger boy’s head. He tugs a little, making Harry whimper softly into his mouth as he tilts his head to the side.

He feels Harry’s arms wrap around his shoulders, pressing forward some more. Louis bites down on his lip and wraps an arm around Harry’s waist in response, tugging the boy on his lap closer. Thank god the chair is big enough to fit the two of them, Louis thinks, before sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth.

They break apart after a moment, pressing their foreheads together and panting. Louis chuckles, rubbing his hands in wide circles over Harry’s back who just grins at him goofily. Louis is in love with a dork, honestly. “So, is this your grand plan, then?”

Harry kisses him on the nose. “Well, part of it.” He drops his voice to a low murmur and adds, “I was hoping I could maybe ride you on this chair, with nothing but your jersey on.”

“Shit,” Louis curses under his breath, hands moving back to their place on Harry’s hips and squeezing. “Shit, yeah, okay. That sounds like a plan.” His cock’s already starting to stiffen in his trousers just from hearing Harry’s words, and it should be a little embarrassing how quickly he’s reacting, but he can already feel Harry’s own half-hard cock pressing against his stomach so he guesses it’s okay. Nearly four years of being together and they still can’t get enough of each other, honestly. “That sounds like a really, _really_ good plan, actually.”

Harry giggles breathily, rocking down on Louis’ lap a couple of times. “Yeah?” he asks, and Louis just nods, gripping Harry’s hips tighter and tipping his head back against the chair. He feels Harry’s mouth attach to his neck almost immediately and his eyes flutter shut, a sigh leaving his lips as Harry presses butterfly kisses up and down his neck, over the skin of his throat.

“Feels nice,” he murmurs, and Harry just hums in response.

Louis feels Harry slip off of his lap a few seconds later, and his eyes blink open, confused. He glances down and his breath catches slightly in his throat when he sees Harry kneeling on the floor between his legs, hands rubbing up and down his thighs soothingly.

Harry leans forward and, making sure to keep eye contact with Louis, he mouths lightly over the bulge in Louis’ trousers. Louis lets out a pleased sigh, slumping back against the chair and lazily spreading his thighs apart even more. He’s content to just sit back and watch Harry, let him do the work, so that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

Harry seems to have the same thing in mind because he presses a gentle hand on Louis’ lower stomach and whispers, “Let me, yeah?” before he’s pulling his hand back and unbuttoning Louis’ trousers, tugging the zipper down quickly after. Harry doesn’t even bother with pulling Louis’ trousers down properly, just tugs his pants down enough so he can reach inside for Louis’ cock and pull it out.

Louis sighs again once Harry’s large hand wraps around him and squeezes. He smiles down at Harry when the younger boy winks, and then he’s tipping his head back once more the moment Harry’s lips close around the head of his cock.

He shuts his eyes and lets himself just enjoy the feeling, lets himself enjoy the way Harry’s mouth takes him in slowly but surely, engulfing his cock in warm, wet heat inch by inch. Harry’s really good at this, he thinks, just as Harry’s tongue flicks against the tip of his cock. Harry’s hand twists at his base, and Louis decides to lift his head from the back of the chair a few moments later so he can watch.

Harry looks incredible like this—lips pink and stretched wide around Louis’ cock, nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe through his nose properly, eyelashes sweeping against his cheeks as he takes more of Louis into his mouth. He moans like he’s enjoying it just as much as Louis is, like the feeling of Louis hot and heavy on his tongue is just as pleasurable as getting himself sucked off. He begins bobbing his head, slow up and down movements paired with long drags of his tongue.

Louis moans as Harry picks up the pace just slightly, and he resists the urge to just grab the back of Harry’s head and force his cock to the back of Harry’s throat. He lets Harry control the pace for now, but he does settle one of his hands on the back of Harry’s head, just lightly threading his fingers through the younger boy’s curls.

Harry seems to lean into his touch, nuzzling his head back against Louis’ palm for a second before he’s going back at it. He’s more enthusiastic with it now, bobbing his head faster, and Louis groans as Harry pulls back and drags his tongue over the head of his cock. Harry closes his hand firmly around the base and continues his assault on the head, flicking his tongue against the tip and tasting.

Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hair just slightly, eyes glued to the way Harry’s tongue swirls around his cock. It’s really hot, how Harry seems incredibly eager for it, moaning as though Louis’ the greatest thing he’s ever tasted. Louis’ eyes flutter shut for a moment when Harry takes him back in fully, going further down until his lips meet his hand. Louis forces his eyes open so he can watch Harry pull his hand away, pushing his head down further until Louis feels himself hit the back of Harry’s throat.

It feels so fucking good, Harry’s mouth hot and wet and perfect around him, and he can’t help but thrust his hips up just a bit. Harry lets him, just relaxes his throat so that he can take all of Louis into his mouth. He swallows around the head of Louis’ cock, and Louis curses loudly at the pressure around his head.

Harry’s cheeks are hollowed around him, and Louis can’t help but press his thumb against one of Harry’s cheeks, feeling where his cock is sliding in and out of Harry’s mouth. He presses down harder and they both moan at the feeling, Harry getting more enthusiastic as he bobs his head faster. Louis loves how eager Harry is at giving head, how he forgets all technique and just gets sloppy with it, spit dripping out the corner of his lips. Louis loves it, how wet his cock gets from Harry’s mouth, how Harry’s eyes tear up as they stare up at him.

“Yeah, baby,” he breathes out, massaging Harry’s scalp with the hand that’s still tangled into Harry’s curls. “So good.”

Harry seems to thrive on that, cheeks flushing even more. He pulls back and blows hot air over Louis’ wet cock, licking a fat stripe from base to tip before closing his lips around the head and moaning. Louis grunts at the vibrations and he can’t help but push Harry’s face down, making him take his cock back in. Harry lets him, bracing himself with his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis forces his cock further into Harry’s mouth, shifting his hips up, and it’s so messy, spit pooling around the fly of his trousers and the fabric of his pants.

Harry’s making these noises that he can’t seem to control, filthy gargles and slurps as he takes Louis’ cock into his mouth again and again. It’s driving Louis insane, the heat in the pit of his stomach coiling and making his hips stutter. Harry must’ve sensed that he’s close because he pulls away abruptly, coughing into the back of his hand.

He looks extremely flushed, cheeks pink and hair messy from where Louis’ been pulling at it. His eyes are wide and glassy and his lips are even pinker, a bit swollen, and Louis can’t help it when he tugs the younger boy up on his lap. Harry goes with him easily, and he’s so hard, Louis can feel it against his hip.

He tugs the hem of his jersey up and fits his hand over the shape of Harry’s cock, pressing down and rubbing him through his briefs. Harry keens and bucks into Louis’ touch, like he’s desperate for any form of contact, and Louis rewards him by pressing down harder. His other hand slips behind Harry, slipping into the back of his briefs, fingers sneaking down his crack until he’s touching Harry’s rim.

“Oh,” Louis breathes, surprised, as he presses down on Harry’s hole. He feels it flutter around his fingertips, as though trying to draw his digits in. “Baby, did you already prep yourself?” he asks, even though he already knows, can feel the way Harry’s already open beneath his fingers.

Harry presses his flushed face against Louis’ neck, nodding, almost like he’s shy. “While I was waiting for you,” he says, and god, his voice is so raspy, so obviously fucked-out. The sound of it goes straight to Louis’ cock. “Wanna ride you now.”

They waste no time in pulling Harry’s briefs down, leaving him in only Louis’ Rovers jersey. He looks so fucking good like this on Louis’ lap, flushed and sweaty and all for Louis.

Harry reaches into the pocket of Louis’ trousers and pulls out a packet of lube, chuckling as he waves it in front of Louis’ face. “Guess I’m not the only one who’s prepared, eh?” he teases.

Louis blushes only slightly, but he manages to roll his eyes. “The amount of times we’ve decided to randomly shag while outside the house taught me to always be prepared.” He taps Harry on the nose. “Now get on with it.”

Harry chuckles again, but he does rip open the packet and coats Louis’ cock with the lube, so Louis will let it pass. He moans low in his throat when Harry sinks down on him, and it’s so hot, so good, he grips Harry’s hips for a moment, keeps him still as he gets a hold of himself. Harry looks like he’s in a daze, too, hands squeezing on Louis’ shoulders as he obediently keeps himself still on Louis’ cock.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis groans, pressing his fingertips into the skin of Harry’s hips beneath the jersey, probably leaving bruises. “So—fuck. So hot.”

Harry whines. “Lou, can I—let me move.”

Louis keeps his hold firm for another second before he loosens his grip, and Harry takes that as his cue to move. Louis watches as Harry rises up on his knees, keeping himself still for a second when just the head remains inside before he’s dropping back down, a shaky moan leaving his parted lips. Louis just watches, eyes dark and hooded, letting Harry set the pace as he keeps his hold on the younger boy’s hips light.

It’s hot, the clench of Harry’s body around him tight and perfect. Louis’ letting out these low groans every now and then, the feeling of Harry taking his cock inside over and over at an agonizingly slow pace making him feel as though he’s melting into the chair. Harry just looks so good like this, in nothing but Louis’ jersey, hair bouncing around his head with each movement. He’s trying to look for his prostate, too, Louis can tell, can see it in the way Harry’s shifting slightly with every downwards thrust, trying to find the angle that will make his thighs shake.

Louis moves his hands to rub up and down Harry’s thighs instead, a silent encouragement. Harry’s picking up the pace, fucking himself faster down on Louis’ cock. He must’ve found the perfect angle, Louis thinks, because he keeps on making these little noises every time he drops down, small whimpers he can’t help himself from making, and that paired with the way he looks—bouncing on Louis’ lap with glassy, half-lidded eyes, parted lips, bright red cheeks, and messy hair, in _Louis’ jersey_ —has Louis bucking his own hips up.

“Fuck,” Harry moans, thighs trembling, and Louis takes that as his cue to start moving himself.

He fucks up into Harry, meeting him halfway, and Harry clenches tightly around him. “Right there, baby?” he asks, trying to keep the angle as he repeatedly drives himself up into Harry’s tight heat.

Harry nods shakily a few times, mouth hanging open as he moves faster, thighs shaking with the effort of moving. They must feel like they’re burning by now, Louis thinks, so the next time Harry takes him in fully Louis grips onto his hips tightly, keeping him down.

Harry blinks dazedly at him, and Louis can see the confusion setting in slowly as the seconds tick by. He just leans forward and kisses the frown off of Harry’s face, and Harry melts into him easily enough, opening up to the touch of teeth and tongue. He keens and tangles his fingers through the hair in the nape of Louis’ neck, while his other hand scratches down Louis’ still-clothed chest. He keeps on making these small noises that come from the back of his throat, and Louis just swallows them all.

That’s one of the many things that Louis loves about Harry. He loves how responsive the younger boy is, loves the sounds he makes and the expressions he gets whenever he’s in so much pleasure. Louis also loves how Harry’s body reacts to his touches—how Harry will arch toward him, how he’ll clench tight and scratch down Louis’ back.

Right now, Harry’s panting into his mouth as Louis makes him roll his hips, grinding deep and slow and dirty, the head of Louis’ cock a constant pressure against his spot and making his cock leak where it’s tucked under Louis’ jersey.

Louis grinds his own hips up, keeping the pace slow but deep, and Harry buries his flushed face against Louis’ neck, mouth open in a silent whine. Louis presses a hand on Harry’s lower back, pushes him down so that he can get his cock in deeper, and they’re both flushed and panting. Louis can feel his shirt sticking to his back with sweat, and it’s unpleasant, yes, but it’s also a small, insignificant thing compared to the way Harry feels around him, hot and tight and perfect. Harry’s hands are clenching on Louis’ shoulders, fisting the fabric of Louis’ shirt as Louis ruts up into him.

Louis can feel the younger boy’s cock pressing against his stomach and he reaches between them, tugs the hem of his jersey up so that he can wrap a hand around Harry’s flushed cock.

Harry’s thighs tense around him for a second, before they relax again and Louis presses a kiss against Harry’s temple in response. He begins moving his hand over Harry’s cock, movements slow but firm—just enough to take the pressure off. Harry pulls his face away from Louis’ neck and inhales sharply, leaning back a little instead and using his hands to brace himself on Louis’ knees behind him. He rocks his hips back and forth, not lifting off of Louis’ cock, timing the roll of his hips with the pace of Louis’ hand on his cock.

Louis can see that Harry’s breathing is getting heavier, mouth falling open as he pants. He watches as Harry screws his eyes shut, hips stilling for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. “Lou,” he moans, voice low, and Louis can’t help but squeeze the hand he has around Harry in response.

“Yeah, baby?” he manages to ask, noticing that his voice has also dropped lower.

“Need to come,” Harry grunts out, nails digging into Louis’ knees. Louis can feel them biting into his skin even through his trousers with how tightly Harry’s gripping onto him. “Want to come.”

Louis sits up straighter at that, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. He starts snapping his hips up, short and quick movements that have Harry scrambling for purchase on his back, nails scratching at his shirt.

With his other hand, Louis tugs at Harry’s hair and forces their lips together in a messy kiss that ends with just the two of them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. He can feel Harry’s cock trapped between their stomachs, most likely messing up not only his shirt but his jersey, as well. He doesn’t really care right now—Harry feels too good around him to think about anything else.

“Fuck,” Harry moans, whining Louis’ name as he ruts against Louis’ stomach, desperate for release now. He’s so hot when he gets like this, bouncing in small movements on Louis’ lap, eyes wild and bright. He keeps on clenching around Louis’ cock, and Louis can tell that he’s close with how much his body is trembling in Louis’ arms.

Harry’s moving out of rhythm now, just frantic rolls of his hips, chasing his release. Louis watches sweat roll down his temple, watches his eyes screw shut and mouth fall open in a silent moan as he shudders one final time and stills, coming between their bodies. Louis keeps still through it, rubs a hand up and down the younger boy’s back as Harry pants into his shoulder. Faintly, Louis thinks about the come stains on his jersey, but it’s a distant thought—he’s still inside Harry, after all, and Harry’s body keeps on clenching around him as he comes down, like aftershocks of his orgasm.

It’s a few seconds later when Harry lifts his face from Louis’ shoulder and kisses him, all tongue and teeth. “You still haven’t come,” he murmurs, and Louis just nods, ducking down so he can suck bruises into the skin of Harry’s neck.

Harry must be starting to feel sensitive by now, but he still rocks down on Louis’ lap, determined to get Louis off. Louis would tell him that it’s okay, that he can just take care of it himself, but Harry feels too good, too hot, and he can’t resist when Harry grinds down and clenches around him.

“Fuck, Harry,” he groans, eyes fluttering shut and head tipping back against the couch when Harry starts moving again, with more purpose this time. Louis isn’t really going to last that long. It only takes around a minute of Harry fucking down onto his cock for him to come, hips stuttering up against Harry’s arse as he groans the younger boy’s name.

They’re both breathing heavily after, stuck together and exchanging lazy kisses on the chair. Harry lets out a small whine when Louis lifts him by the waist slightly so he can pull out, but other than that they stay silent for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths.

It’s Harry who breaks the silence by giggling, “I feel all gross.”

Louis lifts an eyebrow at that. “Really now?”

Harry nods, giving Louis small pecks on the lips. “Your jersey’s sticking to my back with sweat and I’ve got your come dripping out of my arse,” he mutters, pulling a face.

Louis laughs, tapping a finger against his nose. “Yeah, you’ve ruined my jersey, alright.”

Harry shrugs. “We’ll get it cleaned—or, maybe I’ll just wash it myself. That’d be less embarrassing.” He wiggles around Louis’ lap for a bit. “What about my arse, though?”

Louis gives him a light slap on the arse. “What about it? It’s a nice arse.” He laughs when Harry just pouts at him. “Fine, how about a shower? And then,” he drops his voice to a whisper, pressing his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear, “I can eat you out after, if you like?”

Harry sucks in a breath at that. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Louis squeezes his arse, chuckling lowly. “Yeah? You’d like that, baby?”

“Fuck yeah,” Harry breathes out, and Louis chuckles again, giving the younger boy another kiss before lifting up from the chair. Harry squeaks at the sudden movement, wrapping his legs around Louis tightly so he won’t fall down. “You’re getting stronger. I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck. “Like that you can carry me around. Boss me around, even. Are you sure you don’t want to wear a suit? Could be hot. I’ll even call you boss or captain, we can pretend I’m your secretary, or something.”

Louis lets out a surprised laugh. “Since when are you into roleplaying?”

“Since you became boss and captain,” Harry chuckles. “You know, you could rule the world someday, Lou.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but answers anyway, “Only if I get to rule it with you.”

Harry presses his smile against Louis’ shoulder. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [black-and-scarlet](http://black-and-scarlet.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [marchiethehare](https://twitter.com/MarchieTheHare) on twitter!!! talk to me about bottom harry or sugar daddy louis or anything, really. i'm a nice person i swear i mean look i write porn for my friends!!!


End file.
